pierce_the_veilfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Wiki Pierce the Veil:Portal de la comunidad
Piresce the Veil banda de california fundada en 2006 con 3 albums. Los integrantes de la banda son Vic. Fuentes (voz y guitarra), James Preciado (bajo), Tony Perry (guitarra), Mike Fuentes (bateria). La banda ha compartido escenario con bandas como Breathe Carolina, Bring Me The Horizon, Chiodos, Emarosa, Fall Out Boy, Entre Otros, ademas de Haber Estado en el Warped Tour. Integrentes * Vic. Fuentes (Victor Vicente Fuentes) nació el 10 de febrero de 1983, en San Diego, California. A la edad de 16 años, Vic formó junto a su hermano su primera banda, Early Times, la que en el 2004 se renombra Before Today, tras lanzamientos y el contrato con Equal Vision Records la banda comienza una pequeña fama. Vic estudió en la secundaria Mission Bay High School. Vic toca instrumentos como la guitarra, el bao, el sintetizador, piano,etc. * Mike Fuentes '(Michael Christopher Fuentes ) nacido el 14 de diciembre de 1984 en San Diego, California ) es el baterista de post-hardcore banda Pierce the Veil junto a su hermano Vic Fuentes , quien canta y toca la guitarra en la banda. Él también está proporcionando Batería y Percusión de post-hardcore de supergrupo Isles & Glaciers , así como frente de su proyecto (De Hip-Hop) en solitario llamado MikeyWhiskeyHands que rapea sobre beats producidos por Jaime Preciado, el bajista de Pierce The Veil. Es un año menor que Víctor y su descendencia es Mexicana e Irlandesa. ** '''Jame Preciado (Jaime Alberto Preciado) N'acio el 17 de mayo de 1986 en San Diego, California. Es el bajista de la banda de post-hardore Pierce The Veil. Se unió a la banda en el año 2006, junto a Tony Perry. Formo parte de una banda de Matelcore llamada Trigger My Nightmare junto Tony Perry. * '''Tony Perry (Cesar Antonio Perry Soto) Es el guitarrista principal de la banda post-hardcore Pierce The Veil, junto a Vic Fuentes, Mike Fuentes y Jaime Preciado. Tony nació en Tijuana, México el 25 de Febrero de 1986. Actualmente vive en San Diego, California. Albums *'A Flair For The Dramatic: '''El 26 de junio la banda lanza al mercado el album A Flair for the Dramatic, derivado de una canción del album A Celabration of an Ending bajo el nombre de Befor Today. El album cuenta con once canciones: Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides, Currents Convulsive, Yeah Boy and Doll Face, I'd Rather Die Than Be Famous, The Cheap Bouquet, Falling Asleep on a Stranger, She Sings in the Morning, The Balcony Scene, Drella, Diamonds and Why Men Buy Them, Wonderless *'Selfhs Machines:' Durante agosto del 2009 la banda anuncion la grabación de un nuevo álbum titulado Selfish Machines, para llevar a cabo esto la banda se translado a Los Angeles junto al productor Mike Green. Este álbum tuvo dos meses de retraso por la complicaciones que tuvo hacerlo al final se obtuvo un resultado gratificante y fue lanzado el 21 de junio del 2010, marcando el #1 en el Billboard Heatseekers Chart. Este álbum cuenta con con doce canciones entre ellas la más reconocida de la banda Caraphernelia, en esta cancion participa el vocalista de la banda A Day To Remember. Vic. cuenta como se compuso: '"La última vez que vi a mi ex-novia dejó un montón de cosas suyas en mi casa: un champú, pinzas del pelo,etc. Básicamente un puñado de cosas que me recordaban a ella. Después de un tiempo hicieron que la echara de menos, y me preguntaba por qué habíamos roto. Cuando escribí la letra para el estribillo, al momento supe que quería que mi amigo Jeremy McKinnon cantase esa parte. Unas semanas después escribí el resto de la canción, le comenté a Jeremy la idea y aceptó cantar en el disco. Se convirtió en una de mis canciones favoritas en cuanto la terminamos. Una de mis cosas favoritas al hacer música es poder hacerla con tus amigos, esa colaboración hace que la canción sea muy especial para mí". ''' Otras de las canciones son: Besitos, Southern Constellations, The Boy Who Could Fly, Fast Time at Clairemont High, The New National Anthem, Bulletproof Love,Stay Away From My Friends, I Don’t Care If You’re Contagious, Disasterology, Million Dollar Houses (The Painter), El Sky Under The Sea *'Collide Whit the Sky: '''Tercer álbum de la banda anunciado por un comunicado de prensa diciendo textualmente lo siguiente: " Hola mis amigos! Entramos en el estudio este mismo mes para grabar nuestro nuevo álbum. ¿Podéis sentir la emoción en el ambiente? Hemos estado escribiendo alrededor de un año, mientras que estabamos inmersos en nuestra gira. Hemos viajado por diferentes países y colaborado con muchos amigos y seguidores de nuestra música. El proceso para escribir nuestras letras fue durante el tour Europeo, y al final hemos dado con el sonido que estábamos buscando ¡y ahora empezamos! Pronto anuncíaremos quien será el productor de nuestro nuevo disco. ¡nos esperan emocionantes momentos en PTV!" Este álbum fue publicado el 17 de julio de 2012. Es el primer lanzamiento de la banda en Fearless Records, ya que sus dos anteriores álbumes fueron lanzados en los expedientes Equal Vision. Se hizo disponible para pre-pedido a través de Merchnow el 6 de junio de 2012. El lanzamiento del álbum con el apoyo de la banda de gira como parte del Tour 2012 Vans Warped lo largo de julio y agosto, así como su primer cabeza de cartel de gira por Reino Unido en septiembre. El primer sencillo del álbum, "King for a Day", fue lanzado el 5 de junio de 2012. Cuenta con Kellin Quinn de la banda Sleeping With Sirens en voz invitada. "Bulls in the Bronx" fue elegido como el segundo single y puesto en linea el 26 de junio de 2012. El álbum entró en los EE.UU. Billboard 200 en el N º 12, vendiendo más de 27.000 copias en su semana debut. Esto marca un gran éxito para la banda, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el álbum se filtró en Internet cuatro semanas antes del lanzamiento oficial. El 6 de agosto, Pierce the Veil dio a conocer un video musical de "King for a Day", esta última canción esta acompañada de la voz del vocalista de Sleeping Whit Sirens. Canciones (letras) *'Caraphernelia' *'King for a day' *'The Boy Who Could Fly' *'Fast Time at Clairemont High' *'The New National Anthem' *'Bulletproof Love' *'Chemical Kids and Mechanical Brides' *'Currents Convulsive' *'Yeah Boy and Doll Face' *'I'd Rather Die Than Be Famous' *'The Cheap Bouquet' *'Falling Asleep on a Stranger' *'She Sings in the Morning' *'The Balcony Scene Drella' *'Diamonds and Why Men Buy Them' *'Wonderless' Otras páginas interesantes * ¿Quieres encontrar qué has hecho en este wiki? Visita . * ¡Conoce más sobre este wiki en ' ' y ' '''! Portal de la comunidad Category:Comunidad